Perhaps the most common partition member is formed of intersecting panels which are slotted with certain of the slots opening upwardly and other of the slots opening downwardly so that they may be fitted together to form the desired compartments. While partitions of this type serve to provide the dividing walls between containers so as to protect the containers from breakage, they must normally be hand assembled in the absence of a rather complicated apparatus to assemble them. Furthermore, the walls between the various compartments are usually quite flexible in view of the fact that each of the intersecting members is slotted throughout one-half its height to interfit with the intersecting members. A feature of the present invention lies in eliminating the difficulties previously experienced with partitions of the normal type and to provide a stronger and sturdier partition.